Steven Universe (Charakter)
Steven Quartz Universe ist der Sohn von Greg Universe und Rose Quartz. Er ist eine der Hauptcharakter in der nach ihm benannten Serie. Er wächst in der Küstenstadt Strandstadt in der Obhut der drei Crystal Gems Garnet, Amethyst und Pearl auf. Persönlichkeit Steven ist ein lieber, netter Junge der vorwitzig und meistens aus besten Motiven heraus handelt. Er akzeptiert seine drei "Paten" voll und ganz und erkämpft sich langsam einen gleichwertigen Platz an ihrer Seite. Die meiste Zeit über agiert er neugierig und versucht zwischen den Bewohnern der Stadt und den Crystal Gems zu vermitteln - nicht immer erfolgreich, da Garnet, Pearl und Amethyst entweder kaum Interesse an den Menschen zeigen oder schlichtweg mit den Gebräuchen nicht vertraut sind. Zitat: "These are my quasi-lesbian alien aunts. They were friends of my mom, Rest In Piece, and help me with my alien magic powers. Sounds strange, but they are decent enough people." Frei übersetzt: "Das sind meine außerirdischen Tanten, die quasi lesbisch sind. Sie sind Freundinnen von meiner Mutter - Möge sie in Frieden in ruhen! - und helfen mir mit meiner außerirdischen Kraft. Klingt seltsam, aber sie sind anständige Menschen." ''(aus: "Das Familienessen", Staffel 1 Episode 32). Steven führt das Leben eines normalen Jungen und ist zudem musikalisch äußerst geschickt. Nach und nach wird bekannt, dass er die gleiche Kraft wie seine Mutter hat, nämlich zu heilen und zu beschützen. Fähigkeiten Da er zu Hälfte ein Mensch und zu Hälfte ein Gem ist, besitzt er die Gem-Kräfte von Rose, auch wenn einige wahrscheinlich anders funktionieren, wie das Regenerieren eines Gems nach einem schweren physischen Schaden. Auf der Ideologie seiner Mutter basieren ebenfalls seine Kräfte, wie beispielsweise die Stärke seiner Kräfte, abhängig davon, wie er sich in diesem Moment fühlt. Steven lernt in der Serie wie er seine Kräfte kontrollieren kann. Er und die anderen Crystal Gems teilen verschiedene Kräfte, jedoch hat er oft wenig Kontrolle darüber, da ihm noch viel Übung fehlt. Jedoch kann er bereits ohne jegliche Schwierigkeiten Warp-Felder verwenden und Objekte in eine Blase schließen und diese daraufhin wegteleportieren. Außerdem ist es ihm bereits gelungen, gemeinsam mit Connie zu Stevonnie und mit Amethyst zu Smoky Quartz zu fusionieren. Steven ist ebenfalls in der Lage sich zu verwandeln. Sein erster Versuch ging allerdings schrecklich schief und er verwandelte sich in der Folge "Katzenfinger" für eine Weile in eine Monsterkatze. Einzigartige Fähigkeiten * Hauptwaffe: '''Schild': Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Steven den Edelstein seiner Mutter besitzt, kann er den Schild von Rose erschaffen. Dies beschwört er meistens, um sich selbst oder andere Leute, die sich in Gefahr befinden, zu beschützen. Am Anfang der Serie besaß er kaum Kontrolle über diese Fähigkeit, doch seit "Schwur auf das Schwert" kann er den Schild ohne Schwierigkeiten beschwören und je nach Bedarf vergrößern oder verkleinern. Letzteres erschöpft Steven sehr schnell, gerade dann, wenn mehrmals der Schild mehrmals herbeigerufen wurde. Ebenfalls sollte erwähnt werden, dass er den Schild mit Hilfe seines Arms beschwört wird, ähnlich wie bei Garnet. Weitere Fähigkeiten mit dem Schild sind: ** Schild-Geschoss: '''Wenn Steven aufgeregt ist, kann er sein Schild mit hoher Geschwindigkeit und Stärke wegschießen. In "Raumschiff der Freundschaft" benutzte Steven dies als ein Fernangriff gegen Peridot, die dadurch für eine Weile betäubt wurde. ** '''Schildvibration: '''In manchen Fällen, wenn Stevens Schild getroffen wird, sendet er eine laute Vibration, die Magische Wesen ausschaltet. Zum ersten Mal sah man dies in "Das Meeresjuwel", wo dies Lapis Lazulis Wasserklone zerstörte. Kurz fand man diese Fähigkeit auch in der Folge "Schwur auf das Schwert", als Holo-Pearl den Schild angriff und sich nach der Vibration ausschaltete. ** '''Wechselmannschaft Kampfkunst: Durch die enge Verbindung zwischen Connie und Steven, kann Steven einwandfrei mit Connies Schwertkampfkunst zusammenarbeiten. Somit können sie simultan Kämpfen und mit Stevens Schild verteidigen. Fusionen * Gemeinsam mit Connie kann er zu Stevonnie fusionieren * Gemeinsam mit Amethyst kann er zu Smoky Quartz fusionieren * Gemeinsam mit Greck kann er zu unbekannt fusionieren * Gemeinsam mit Garnet kann er zu Sunstone fusionieren * Gemeinsam mit Pearl kann er zu Rainbow quartz fusionieren * Gemeinsam mit Pearl, Garnet und amethyst kann er zu Obsidian fusionieren Beziehungen Seine beste Freundin ist Connie, ein belesenes Mädchen mit welche er einige Abenteuer besteht. Aussehen Steven hat lockiges schwarzes Haar und schwarze Augen. Meistens trägt er ein rotes T-Shirt, auf welchem ein gelber Stern drauf ist. Dazu trägt er ein Paar rote Sandale und eine blaue Jeans. Steven ist recht klein und etwas pummeliger. Wichtige Momente * In der Folge "Katzenfinger" (Staffel 1, Episode 6) gelingt es Steven mehr und mehr sein Aussehen zu ändern (eine seiner außerirdischen Kräfte) und verwandelt seine Finger in kleine Kätzchen. * In der Folge "Geburtstage" (Staffel 1, Episode 13) realisiert Steven, dass Geburtstage für Gems keinerlei Bedeutung haben da sie nahezu unsterblich sind. Durch den Schock altert er rapide und entgeht knapp dem Tod. * Da Steven zur Hälfte ein Gem ist gelingt es ihm zusammen mit Connie (aus Versehen) zu fusionieren ( "Gemeinsam Einsam" , Staffel 1, Episode 37). Aus der Verbindung geht ein eigenständig denkendes Wesen hervor: Stevonnie. Galerie ar:ستيفن يونيفرس en:Steven Universe (character) es:Steven Cuarzo Universe fi:Steven Universe (henkilö) fr:Steven Universe hu:Steven Universe id:Steven Universe (Karakter) it:Steven Universe ja:スティーブン・ユニバース nl:Steven Universe pl:Steven Universe (Postać) pt-br:Steven Quartz Universo ro:Steven Cuarț Univers ru:Стивен Кварц Юнивёрс tr:Steven Kuvars Universe vi:Steven Universe Kategorie:Crystal Gem Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich